El vecino de enfrente
by xGoldRosesx
Summary: Burn vive en un bloque de pisos,con muchas personas conocidas,pero justo enfrente suya vive a uno de los que menos soporta Gazelle,a este le gustan mucho las fiestas,y le invitara a una a partir de ahí,empezaran a ocurrir diversos sucesos.


Abrí los ojos perezosamente, miré el reloj y marcaba las ocho en punto ,de la mañana, tenia que desayunar, pero mi pereza ganaba a las ganas de comer.

-Ding Dong- ese era el insoportable ruido de mi timbre. Rodé por la cama hasta caerme de ella, me coloque un poco la ropa y el pelo, y abrí la puerta.

Mi nublada vista me impedía, ver a la perfección, por el perfil diría que era…

-Hola Burn-si exactamente el insoportable de mi vecino Gazelle.

-¿Te he despertado?

-No, que va-ahora mismo solo quería vengarme por pulsar ese misero timbre.

-Me alegro ¿Tienes azúcar ?-quien quiere azúcar a las ocho de la mañana, aunque en realidad eso me importaba poco, así que cogí el azúcar ,y se lo entregué.

-Bueno adiós-iba a cerrar la puerta cuando su pie me lo impidió .

-¿Sabes? Te veo muy solo , he quedado con unos amigos en mi casa y …

-¿ya estas montando otra fiesta?-estaba harto de él, solo hace fiestas ,y ruido.

-Vamos vente y así te lo pasas bien.

-No, gracias.

-Vamos habrá chicas-ahora que lo pienso me vendría bien conocer a chicas, hace tiempo que pienso en tener una novia ,que me demuestre su amor ,puede sonar cursi, pero es lo que quiero a una chica cariñosa y amorosa.

-Esta bien.

-Perfecto, pásate por mi casa a las nueve de la noche, no te tengo que decir donde es ¿no?.Pero por si acaso es la puerta que esta enfrente de la tuya.

-De acuerdo-que gracioso.

Cuando ya eran las nueve, yo ya estaba arreglado (por llamarlo de alguna manera)se oía a la gente llegar. Salí de mi casa, cerré la puerta y gire hay me encontré la puerta de Gazelle de frente. Llamé al timbre, y Gazelle me abrió.

-Me alegro de verte-dijo con una sonrisa. Entré en su casa, y me dirigí al salón, donde entusiasmado buscaba las chicas con la mirada pero, mientras mi vista recorría la sala me di cuenta de que solo había hombres.

-¡Y las chicas!-grite en mi mente.

-¡Hola!-dijeron todos a la vez, había diez chicos ,acomodados en todas partes. Me senté en una silla un poco alejada, y todos me miraban.

-Chicos voy a comprar bebidas-dijo Gazelle.

-¿quieres que te acompañe ?-dijeron varios chicos de la sala.

-No hace falta-abandonó la casa, y hubo un silencio incómodo ,hasta que uno soltó.

-Y bueno ¿Cuánto lleváis?-al principio no sabia para quien iba la pregunta, pero luego me di cuenta de que se dirigía a mi.

-¿perdona?

-¿Qué cuánto lleváis saliendo juntos?-yo con ¿¡Gazelle!?

-Yo..yo no estoy con él.

-Buaa..-porque decían todo a la vez.

-Vamos, no seas tímido la mayoría de aquí hemos salido con él.

-Pero no estoy saliendo con él, es la verdad-me estaban empezando a molestar.

-¿En serio? Qué raro-no entendía esa obsesión, de que estaba saliendo con Gazelle. Además yo vine buscando chicas.

-¿Cuánto estuvisteis con él?- preguntó el mismo chico a los demás.

-Diría que una semana o más, pero no mucho-todos asintieron ,señalando que estaban de acuerdo.

-Es un hombre muy exquisito, es como que te prueba y si no le enamoras en muy pocos días, te deja pero delicadamente, me apuesto a que ningún chico dura más de un mes con él-me sentía un poco raro, rodeado de todos los ex novios de Gazelle, como si no pintara nada ahí.

-¿Por qué no se lo proponemos al nuevo?

-¿El qué?-otra vez, creo que tenían alguna conexión, tal vez ,telepatía.

-Chico, nuevo.

-Burn-aclaré

-¿Serías capaz de estar con Gazelle, más de un mes? Como pareja obviamente.

-Ya he dicho que no tengo nada con él solo somos vecinos.

-Eso no quiere decir que no lo vayáis a tener, tu espera, no suele traer a más chicos de los que somos aquí, tu veras, y ahora esta soltero-me estaban asustando un poco, pero sabia que eso no pasaría, a mi me gustan las mujeres. Se escucharon unas llaves, y Gazelle entró con dos bolsas llenas de bebidas.

Los chicos pusieron la música y gritaron ¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!

Ahora estaba en una de esas fiestas que tanto odiaba, dejaron las bebidas en la mesa ,pero había muchas cervezas ,por no decir que todas las dos bolsas estaban llenas de cervezas ,yo no bebo ,pero para que no se pongan pesados ,voy hacer como que bebo, cogí un cerveza todo confiado ,y la abrí con estilo. Nos repartieron vasos ,y vertí mi cerveza en el, todos empezaron a beber y beber, en poco tiempo ya estaban borrachos, cuando nadie miraba ,tire la cerveza a lo que mas cerca tenia, una maceta, justo en ese instante me miraron.

-¡Vamos bebe más! -y me serví otra cerveza, y todos contentos ,cuando ya dejaron de mirar ,otra vez a la maceta. Después tuve que fingir que estaba borracho ,y me agarré a un chico y me puse a cantar con él. Algunos ya se habían quedado dormidos en los sofás con posturas súper extrañas, Gazelle después se unió a nosotros ,y me agarró fuertemente de la cintura , hice como si no me importara y le agarré también. Cuando vi que me presionaba más contra él ,me aparte, fui al baño para lavarme la cara y refrescarme un poco, me estaba mareando ,con tanto grito y música. Al salir me encontré con uno de los chicos, iba a salir y me agarro del brazo .

-Si no quieres a Gazelle ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?-y empezó a besar mi cuello y a introducir sus manos por mi camiseta.

-Estas muy borracho ¡PARA!-seguía besándome ,y me puse nervioso. En ese instante apareció Gazelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Holis!Como veis Burn y Gazelle viven en un bloque de pisos,y quería hacer,historias en ese mismo edificio,de otros personajes (Ahora mismo es solo una idea,no es seguro).Si queréis alguna pareja en particular decirlo,ahora mismo una de las parejas que tengo en mente son Genda y espero que disfrutéis esta historia que continua ,no mucho (todo hay que decirlo).<strong>

**Adiós**** =3**


End file.
